legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Makoto Nanaya
"My soul burns with the heat of a thousand suns! Behold the power of YOUTH!" Makoto Nanaya is a heroine and character of the BlazBlue universe. She is a squirrel-type beastkin and is considerably hyperactive with a short attention span, though she has proven to be rather cunning when she needs to be. She is outgoing and adventurous. She has a few complexes about her race, but nonetheless, she acknowledges who she is and is proud of it. Because of her Beastkin heritage, Makoto has inhuman reflexes, as well as incredible strength, being able to make an impact crater in Carl's storyline, and her Astral Heat involves her punching an opponent skyward, leaving an imprint of her fist in the moon before it splits apart. The increased strength, however, may be the result of her tonfas, which allow her to charge the strength of her blows. Best Friends: Death The Kid, Heloise, Bender, Skipper, Isabella, Phineas Worst Enemies: Hazama, Relius, Ares (D.C) Legends of Light and Darkness Makoto sometime met and joined forces with former vllain Dingo who showed up to captue The Joker with help from Jack Frost, Will Vandom and Slade's allies. After the capture Makoto is seen as a member of the party who travels to Cyperspace with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Stan, Wendy and Harpuia. Though she was surpised to see how literal the boss meant. Makoto travels here to find something important to the case she's on, Makoto finds something bad and tries to warn Bender about it since it concerns him. Bender listens but Heloise scoffs off thinking it's Vlad Bender. When Malefor announces his plan to the team, Manhattan and Makoto point out how batshit insane the plan is in hindsight. With the others she watches Bender and Marceline intterogate The Joker and like much of us finds Bender's assaults on Joker funny as hell. She asks Marceline if she is okay with her dad helping her and hears her. Makoto then learns of the Evil Mickey Mouse working for Malefor and Logan. Makoto watches Logan escape through the submarine and wonders how they are to reach him as they have no submarine or anything. Isabella though has a plan. Makoto brings everyone's attention to the biometals as they have shown the way to the Mountain. Makoto also is picked by Model P alongside Hiccup, Astrid, Jesu Otaku, Makoto and Wreck It Ralph Makoto reminds the team of their mission with Darkseid and Apolkips which Hades and Anti Cosmo admit they forget. Makoto enters the mountain with Axel and Harpuia where she fights with Shan Yu and Sa'luk which ulmately has Shan Yu killed. She becomes the 12 heroes of The B Team to fight Malefor and they fight him and Khan in a tedious battle alongside Hiccup and Slade's team. Makoto sees Captain H and instanty knows it`s Hazama and forces him to reveal he`s Hazama. She decides to fight Hazama with the heroes and when she tries to find Bender and Skipper they're not there as they are talking about something important. She also knew about Sari turning evil which she tried to warn the others though the others ignored her warnings. Makoto fights Hazama with her friends and they manage to get him taken out for good though at the cost of their friend Axel LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Makoto rejoins the team once more to fight against The Children of BlackGarurumon and Minster Sinster alongside Bender, Slade and co. She will work often with Death the Kid Blackpool In four acts of her ongoing story, She, Death and their friends join with Black Star and The Star Alliance to fight Haytham Kenway and The Templar Order. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Friends: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critc, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, DIngo, Irene Addler, Discord, Death The Kid, Black Star, Tsuabki, Taki, Liz and Patty Thompson, Discord Enemies: Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil, Haytham Kenway, The Templar Order, GBF and his squad makoto.jpg makoto 2.png makoto 3.jpg makoto 4.gif makoto 5.jpg makoto 6-a.png makoto 7.png makoto 8.png makoto 9.png Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Action Heroines Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters from the Blazblue Universe Category:Humanoid Category:Neutral Good Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Animals Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Brunettes Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Champion of Universe Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Badass Normal Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Pilots Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:B Team Members appearing in LOTM: Darkness Incarnated Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:B Team Members appearing in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Partner Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Characters with Super Reflexes